Houko Kuwashima
| birth_place = Kanegasaki, Iwate, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyū | alias = | gender = Female | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Martian Successor Nadesico as Yurika Misumaru Mobile Suit Gundam Seed as Flay Allster Gundam SEED DESTINY as Stella Loussier InuYasha as Sango Saiunkoku Monogatari as Shūrei Kō Infinite Ryvius as Aoi Housen | website = http://www.jvcmusic.co.jp/m-serve/kuwashima/profile/ | agent = Aoni Production }} is a seiyū and singer born December 12, 1975 in Kanegasaki, Isawa, Iwate Prefecture, Japan. She is capable of playing a variety of roles, ranging from young boys to feminine women. Kuwashima is currently affiliated with Aoni Production. Her given name, , is sometimes misread as Noriko, even in Japan. This may be because Noriko is another valid reading of 法子, as seen in the name of Noriko Sakai, a famous Japanese actress. She gives off a very Japanese formal and serious feeling when with others. Notable anime roles ''Bold roles are lead or one of the leads'' * Allison & Lillia - Allison Whittington (adult) * Angelic Layer - Sai Jōnōchi * Aria - Atora Monteverdi * Argento Soma - Harriet Bartholemew, Maki Agata * Ayakashi: Tenshu Monogatari - Tomihime * Azumanga Daioh - Kagura * Bamboo Blade - Miyako Miyazaki * Betterman - Misako * Beyblade - Kyōju (renamed "Kenny" in the English version) * Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage - Yukio Washimine * Bleach - Cirucci Sannderwicci, Soifon (Episode 206+) * Blue Gender - Marlene Angel * Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden - Shirobon * Chobits - Minoru Kokubunji * Clannad - Tomoyo Sakagami * Claymore - Clare * Darker Than Black: Ryūsei no Gemini - Shion Pavilchenko * Denno Coil - Isako * D.Gray-Man - Lala * Digimon Xros Wars - '''Nene Amano', Cutemon, Lilithmon * Dokkiri Doctor - Miyuki Koizumi * Doraemon: Nobita and Robot Kingdom - Poco * Detective Academy Q (Tantei Gakuen Q) - Megumi Minami * Detective Conan - Reiko Akiba (Detective Conan: Movie 12 - Full Score of Fear) * Ergo Proxy - Kristeva * Fate/stay night - Mordred * Final Fantasy: Unlimited - Miles * Fullmetal Alchemist - Rosé Thomas * Gravion - Leele * Gravion Zwei - Leele * Gun X Sword - Wendy Gallet * Gundam SEED - Flay Allster, Natarle Badgiruel, Via Hibiki * Gundam SEED DESTINY - Stella Loussier,Kanoh, Arata et al. "Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny". (January 2007) Newtype USA pp. 26-35. young Rey Za Burrel * Hakuouki - Chizuru Yukimura * Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyō Shō - Morimura Ran * Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 OVA - Kajiwara Saku * HeartCatch PreCure! - Itsuki Myōdōin/Cure Sunshine * Infinite Ryvius (Mugen no Ryvius) - Aoi Housen * InuYasha - Sango * Iriya no Sora, UFO no Natsu - Mayumi Shiina * Kaiba - Kaiba * Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne - Maron Kusakabe/Kaito Jeanne * Kekkaishi - Yomi Kasuga * Kenran Butōsai: The Mars Daybreak - Vestemona Lauren * Kobato - Chitose Mihara * Konjiki no Gash Bell! (Zatch Bell) - Kolulu * Kurozuka - Rai * Kyo no Gononi - Ryōta Sato * Macross Frontier - Nanase Matsura, Canaria Bernstein * Madlax - Margaret Burton * MapleStory - Al * Martian Successor Nadesico (Kidou Senkan Nadesico) *debut - Yurika Misumaru * Melody of Oblivion - Bocca * Mermaid Saga - Rin * Monster - Vietnamese female doctor (ep 34, 51) * My-Otome 0~S.ifr~ - Una Shamrock * Ninja Scroll: The Series - Shigure * Noir - Kirika Yuumura * One Piece - Going Merry, Victoria Cindry * Princess Arete - Arete * Pokémon - Kiichi * Quiz Magic Academy - Ruquia * RahXephon - Quon Kisaragi * Keroro Gunso – Shirara, Meru (movie 2), Fuyuki Hinata (from Episode 232) * Saiunkoku Monogatari - Kō Shūrei * Shigurui: Death Frenzy - Mie Iwamoto * Shining Tears X Wind - Xecty Ein * Simoun - Guragiefu * Slayers Try - Filia Ul Copt * Soul Eater - Medusa * Steel Angel Kurumi - Nakahito Kagura * The Twelve Kingdoms - Shōkei * Transformer Galaxy Force - Hop * UFO Princess Valkyrie - Chorus * X TV - Satsuki Yatouji * ZOE: Dolores, i - Dolores * Zombie-Loan - Michiru Kita Notable audio dramas, CD albums and songs * Blue Gender - Tokihanate! (OP) Ai ga Oshiete Kureta (ED) * Chobits Character Song Collection - Beyond (duet with Fumiko Orikasa) * db/songbook feat. Houko Kuwashima * en route * Flores~Shisha e no Hanataba (Flores~Bouquet for the Dead) * realigi * Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne - Piece of Love (Character Songs for Kusakabe Maron/Jeanne) * Hana Kimi audio drama - Mizuki Ashiya * Harukanaru Toki no Naka de - Flowin'~Ukigumo~ (duet with Yuu Asakawa) * The Gentlemen's Alliance audio drama - Haine Otomiya * Kenran Butou Sai Original Sound Log 1 - Vestemona Lauren * InuYasha Drama CD: Jigoku De Matteta Shichinintai (「地獄で待ってた七人隊!」 / The Shichinintai Awaits in Hell!) * InuYasha Drama CD: Arashi to Matsuri no Hōraijima (The Tempest and Festival of Hōraijima) * Kōji Tsujitani feat. Houko Kuwashima and Kumiko Watanabe in 風のなかへ - Into the Wind (Kaze no Naka e) * InuYasha Drama CD: Aka to Shiro Uta Kassen. ("The Red and White Song Battle" InuYasha & Sesshomaru version) * Slayers TRY: image songs for Filia - Somewhere (Final episode ED), Kono Sekai no Dokoa de (Japanese version of Somewhere) * - Gundam SEED Destiny Soundtrack Vol. 2 * Zombie-Loan: Save Your Soul (insert song) * Claymore Intimate Persona Character Song Shuu : kioku (Clare) * Superior Drama CD - Sheila Video game voice roles * Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia - Shanoa * Dancing Blade: Katte ni Momo Tenshi - Momohime * Dead or Alive - Kasumi (since Dead or Alive 3, including Dead or Alive Ultimate). * Evil Zone (Eretzvaju) - Erel Plowse * Granado Espada (Japanese version) - Hellena * Star Ocean: First Departure - Marvel Frozen * DIGITAL DEVIL SAGA ~Avatar Tuner~ - Sera/Seraph * Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale - Sango * ''Metal Gear'' series - Mei Ling and Para-Medic * Soul Calibur - Seong Mi-na (Soul Calibur through Soul Calibur III) * Tales of Symphonia, Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 3, Tales of Fandom Vol.2, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2, ''Tales of VS. - Presea Combatir * Harukanaru Toki no Naka de - Morimura Ran * Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 - Taira no Chitose * Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 - Kajiwara Saku * Shining Force EXA - Cyrille * Konjiki no Gash Bell!!: Gekitou! Saikyou Mamonotachi - Kolulu * Apocripha/0 - Lhodo Chrosite * Summon Night 2 - Amer * Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2 - Amer * Eternal Sonata - Viola * Quiz Magic Academy - Ruquia * Wrestle Angels: Survivor - Megumi Muto * Fragile: Sayonara Tsuki no Haikyo - Seto * Valkyria Chronicles - Isara Gunther Dubbing roles * Arthur - Sue Ellen Armstrong (Patricia Rodriguez) * W.I.T.C.H - Wilhelmina "Will" Vandom * Thomas and the Magic Railroad - Lily (Mara Wilson) * The Fly - Veronica Quaife (Geena Davis) * Lady Jane (film) - Lady Jane Grey (Helena Bonham Carter) References External links * at Victor Entertainment *Album listing at Melody Talk *Kuwashima Houko at the Hitoshi Doi seiyū database * * *Kuwashima Houko data at Aoni Production Category:1975 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Iwate Prefecture ar:هوكو كواشيما de:Hōko Kuwashima es:Hōko Kuwashima fr:Hōko Kuwashima ko:구와시마 호코 it:Hōko Kuwashima ms:Houko Kuwashima ja:桑島法子 pt:Hōko Kuwashima ru:Кувасима, Хоко th:โฮโกะ คุวาชิมะ vi:Kuwashima Hōko zh:桑岛法子